


The Darkest Skies, the Brightest Stars

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Wade both love Reader, F/M, Freddy Krueger is real, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship is the end result, Reader loves both Wade and Bucky, Wade and Bucky fight over Reader before they all just go out, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: All (Y/N) (L/N) wants to do in life is get through it without too many complications. If they can also ignore any feelings that may have developed for a certain pair of not-heroes, even better.Instead, (Y/N) gets none of that and so much more. All because of a 'nightmare'.





	1. Quote and Index

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by a user on Tumblr.

' _It is often in the darkest skies that we see the brightest stars.'_

 

**- Richard Evans**

 

*

 

** INDEX **

 

Chapter i - One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You

Chapter ii - Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door

Chapter iii - Five, Six, Grab a Crucifix

Chapter iv - Seven, Eight, Ya Better Stay Awake

Chapter iiv - Nine, Ten, He's Back Again


	2. One, Two, Freddy's Coming for You

“Just get over it Winter-boy! (Y/N) wants me!”

 

A deep growl was the other’s response.

 

You sighed and peered to your left, the digital clock displaying its bright numbers.

 

 _3:15_.

 

Ah, early...as usual. They were supposed to be here at four, giving you enough time to finish your work, start dinner and wash up. Of course, as always, they decided to do the exact opposite of what you expected (but probably should have, at this point) and arrive early.

 

 _What did they even think would happen_? You wondered before shrugging. It didn’t matter, either way. You had work you _needed_ to finish and the last thing you’d allow is for them to distract you.

 

Their footsteps came stomping into the little room, like a herd of elephants, before a body fell down beside you. The sofa cushion dipped.

 

You didn’t look up; you knew it was Wade anyway. Bucky had more grace.

 

“Still doing work, (Y/N)?” Bucky’s voice came from in front of you, a questioning lilt in his tone. The positioning of his voice proved you were correct about who was beside you.

 

Not looking up, you nodded and wrote something on the paper before you forgot. You were just about to look up when a pair of strong arms were thrown around you, tightening to an almost suffocating grip. Your eyes snapped wide as you quickly lost breath.

 

“Of course she’s still working! She’s my adorkable workaholic!” Wade practically screamed in your ear.

 

You would’ve rolled your eyes if you could. As it was, breathing was more important. You slapped his hands the best you could, what with your arms almost squashed to your sides, but Wade didn’t seem to get the picture, too busy nuzzling your hair to care.

 

“Deadpool! Let (Y/N) go!” Bucky snapped, standing from the chair to step forward, and Wade quickly released you, his hands up in a surrendering manner. You gulped large handfuls of air back in.

 

Bucky knelt beside you to gently rub your back, allowing you to see the glare he kept sending the other man. Out of the corner of your eye, there was a strange mixture of worry and jealousy on Wade’s face, twisting his face oddly.

 

You rolled your eyes. You were stuck with idiots as friends.

 

 _Friends who love you_ , a voice to similar to Steve’s reminded you, _who you yourself love back_.

 

You would’ve slapped that voice if you could; and why did it sound like Steve? Sure, he acted more like your dad than anything and sure, he was constantly telling you to tell these two your feelings but _still!_ You could really do without him being in your head as well.

 

“Are you all right?” Wade was asking, wariness coating his voice and you took another deep breath before nodding.

 

“I’m fine, Wade. Really.” You added when you saw the looks on both of their faces. You rolled your eyes and sat back up, unintentionally nudging Bucky’s hand off. The urge to place it back in its original position was strong but you ignored it, as well as Bucky's frown and Wade's smile.

 

The work still left unfinished was still in your lap but you couldn’t find it within yourself to finish it now. Deciding to finish it another time, you folded the book up and dropped both it and your pen onto the coffee table.

 

“Anyway, why are you two here? I thought I said four, so I could get dinner started and you can come with Natasha, Clint and Steve as a group.” You looked up as you spoke. Bucky has moved, albeit quite reluctantly, back to the chair. Wade was now in the doorway. You raised an eyebrow. “And _what_ are you doing?”

 

Wade paused, eyes wide as if he’d just been caught sneaking out after curfew. He peered over his shoulder at you.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You do realise you denying just makes me worry more.”

 

Wade huffed and Bucky rolled his eyes, though you were sure there was a tiny smile on his lips.

 

Despite their bickering and constant back-and-forth insults, you were sure they were secretly the best of friends. They were quite similar, after all - maybe even more than they'd like to admit.

 

Well, their backgrounds at least. They’d both suffered at the hands of egotistical maniacs who deserved a good punch (by Hulk, definitely). They were both best friends with heroes (despite what Peter said); and above all else, they were inherently good men who tried their best, and while that wasn’t always good and didn’t always lead to good things, they _tried_.

 

They could be quite good support for one another, you liked to believe. They just needed to get over their stubbornness.

 

“Ignore him, (Y/N). He’s acting like a child again." Bucky answered, "Can’t wait for dinner, so he has to stuff his face with cookies.” He sounded as if he was commenting on something as mundane as the weather.

 

It still pissed Wade off.

 

He spun on his heel so fast if he had hair it would’ve twirled. As it was, it took a couple seconds longer than necessary for him to focus on Bucky and when he did his finger was waggling at him.

 

“Uh, excuse me, Mr ‘I-ate-at-Captain-America’s-earlier-so-I-think-I’m-better-than-everyone’! We can't all eat at fancy superheroes' houses, some of us have _work_ to do.”

 

Bucky glared. Wade looked smug with that hint of a glare.

 

You were just annoyed.

 

Standing, you decided you didn’t want to stay in the room any longer (and it didn’t seem as if you were going to get an answer for your first question any time soon). You stood, told them as such and walked from the room, shoving past Wade to get to the kitchen.

 

You had a curry to make.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Natasha and Clint arrived exactly on four, as you expected, and shortly after so did Steve. Plates were already plated and soon everybody was at at the table, talking about whatever came to mind in a casual, comfortable atmosphere.

 

It was at the end of dinner when the usual fight between Bucky and Wade began, both arguing about who would help you wash and dry up. Of course, as always, Natasha and Steve shoved both of them to the side and helped instead.

 

The rest of the night was spent with you all marathoning different films and spending as much time together as you could until everyone’s lives and jobs tore you all apart, once again. It was nice, even with the common bickering between Wade and Bucky.

 

 _Honestly_ , you had thought once as you and the others watched Bucky and Wade throw insults at one another, _they act like a married couple._

 

It was a little funny actually, that thought. The faces they were bound to make if they ever heard that thought, were quite the entertaining image. You daren't say anything though; it was bound to be the one thing they agreed on - or rather, _disagreed_ on because they'd never admit you were right.

 

Still, even with their bickering, you felt content. All of them – not just Bucky and Wade – would be there, no matter what, and you were glad for that. Even with the attention-grabbing Bucky and Wade seemed to always participate in, always trying to one-up the other every time you saw them.

 

You were glad they were there.

 

Of course, you were also glad when they left. Even your love for them was not as strong as your impatience when it came to those two.

 

After eventually getting them to leave with one final peck on your cheek (Bucky had given you a total of ten kisses while Wade gave you nine; Wade was sulking when they left), you waved them goodbye and shut the door, slumping against it with a tired sigh.

 

God, all you wanted was to snuggle under your covers and read a good book.

 

You made a quick tea before doing just that. Turning off all the lights in the house, you shut your bedroom door, got dressed in your pyjamas and slipped under the covers, grabbing the nearby book you were reading the night before.

 

You didn’t even get a page in before it was falling to your chest, your eyes slipping closed and your head dropping to the pillow.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_You were running but your muscles were burning, lungs screaming. Air came out as harsh pants through your open mouth, desperate to keep you awake and alive. Your eyes twitched this way and that but all you ever saw were shadows, looming dark shadows that just seemed to get closer every time you looked._

 

_Desperation curled like a hot iron in your gut, squeezing your heart in near-panicked beats. Thoughts clouded your mind, threatening to topple you with their distraction but you focused purely on the running because you needed to._

 

_There was someone behind you, somebody you needed to get as far away from as possible._

 

_But who? Who was it? Why did you need to get away? What would they do if they caught you?_

 

**Clang!**

 

_Metal hitting metal echoed behind you and you jumped, stuttering in your footsteps, and stumbled. The skin on your knees was sliced open as you hit the ground, stones and rubble digging deep into your knee, and you hissed at the pain it produced._

_No, you needed to get up. To run! To get away!_ **_Now_** _!_

 

_You stumbled once as you pushed yourself to your feet but managed to remain somewhat steady on them, and as soon as you could you bolted, pushing back on the heels of your feet as hard as you could. You turned this way and that, turning sharp corners, crashing into walls. Pain erupted everywhere on your body but it was nothing to the piercing fear as the shadows behind you began to slowly loom closer, closer and closer until finally they were over you and the light you had seen ahead was dimming._

 

_NO! No, please!_

 

_You reached out as if to grasp the light- only to feel the cold metal of knives dig into your skin as another’s hand grasped yours._

 

_"NO!”_

 

You shot upwards, hair flying everywhere, covers falling to your lap as your eyes, unfocused and dazed, tried to take in your surroundings. There were only shadows which only served to heighten your panic, and you shot over to your bedside table, turning the lamp on as quickly as possible.

 

You turned, fully expecting to see the face connected to that hand but there was nobody there. You were the only one in the room.

 

It didn’t help and for the rest of the night, you couldn’t get back to sleep.


End file.
